


Their World

by akimichii



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, i wrote this for my friend whats poppin bro, im not big on the ship but its cute, pre or no despair au whichever u want, rated t for fuyus potty mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimichii/pseuds/akimichii
Summary: rlly short kuzupeko fic based on the prompt “get behind me”





	Their World

“Stand behind me.”

A loud crash reverberated through the room, making Peko tighten her grip on her shinai. The Kuzuryu household was no stranger to violence and conflict, both her and Fuyuhiko knew this, but she continued her routine with each argument his parents had. The first punch would be thrown, she would defend. Without fail, she would protect him, his pleas for her to relax falling on deaf ears. It was all she had to live for; if he were to be injured, it would be her fault for not serving her purpose. This sentiment was, to say the least, never received well by Fuyuhiko. 

“Peko, please, you’re gonna get hurt!” His voice wavered slightly. “Just back down, they’re just gonna fight each other, I’m- no, we’re safe.” His words were wrapped with sorrow, exasperation at Peko’s lack of care for her own wellbeing. 

“I will be okay. You must be protected, no matter how slim the chances of conflict may be.”

“For fuck’s sake, stop saying that! You’re not worth any less than me!” 

Her grip tightened once again at his words, the pain in his voice despairingly evident to her. She bowed her head. 

“That.. that isn’t true. I must serve so you can live, no matter if I may d-“ Her words were cut off by a tight, familiar grip on her arm, sending shocks through her body and sprouting a seed of doubt deep inside her. She had always been sure of her purpose as a tool, why was she doubting it now? Their eyes locked, red meeting green. Peko’s sword arm lowered without a word, an unspoken request from the boy opposite her. 

“I am… sorry, Young Master.” Her once emotionless voice had taken on a sad tone, detectable only by someone as close as Fuyuhiko. In the now eerie silence of the room, his heartbeat pounded in his chest, a mixture of fear and love for the woman sworn to protect him. He took her hand, noting her cold skin. 

“I’m no Master, Peko. I’m just Fuyuhiko. And you don’t have to be sorry.” He slowly slipped his arms around her torso, pulling her into a tight hug as if she would fall apart at any minute. Her arms mirrored his own, and they sunk to the ground, silent, in a world of their own. A world away from the Kuzuryu clan, from their responsibilities. A world for them.


End file.
